


untitled

by brii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brii/pseuds/brii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because that's what original authors title things when they don't know what to title something as!</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Kurapika always had his phone on. He took it with him where ever he went, regardless of the situation. He always had the volume on too, so it would always ring, regardless of the time of day. His colleagues, at first, assumed it was his business phone, and that he kept it on in case he missed an important call. But Kurapika wouldn’t react when the phone rang, and rang, and rang. His co-workers made an oddity out of it at first, but eventually accepted it as norm. Truth was, it was Kurapika’s private cell phone. Sleek, thin and black with a huge screen that lit up the night every time a call was made. On his private cell phone, only 4 people ever called.

Melody’s calls were infrequent, usually once every two months. When she left a voice mail, it was barely audible. She whispered into the speakers, and Kurapika always dismissed himself into a quiet place where her raspy words would echo off the walls room. She didn’t have a contact name; Kurapika had just recognized her number by looking at it until the phone was silent. _I hope you’re safe,_ she said once, while Kurapika was getting ready to meet a rich dealer with a red face—it was about the eyes. _I hope you’re safe and you’re making the right choices, even without me. I know you know better. I know you’re capable._

Even scarcer was Gon and Killua’s calls. Kurapika never expected them to call often—their world was so full it would be hard to see through the grime for some free time. Gon had put in his name in the contact for Kurapika, and it had a cute ‘!’ at the end of his name. As silly as it was, Kurapika always felt a little excited when _Gon!_ , the perky little boy, rang up his phone. Killua didn’t actually have a number, Kurapika always heard his Gon and Killua’s voice together like a natural harmony. In their voice mails they always spoke over each other. That could easily be considered one of Kurapika’s few entertaining moments.

Then, there was a friend who called every day, _relentlessly_ , every single night.

Leorio and Kurapika had respected each other’s time for separation and growth. For several months neither one of them heard from each other. Leorio was studying and Kurapika was angry and upset, nothing changed. First they were just calls. Loud, blaring beeps that disrupted meetings Kurapika had with his co-workers. He hastily told them to move along as if the phone wasn’t ringing at all. After a few weeks Kurapika scrolled down his missed calls list (and endless, endless list) and found Leorio’s number 10 times in a row.

And out of all the callers and sad, pity-filled messages Kurapika received from his friends, Leorio’s calls were the only ones to make him want to call back. To jam Leorio’s number and yell _shut up!_ would be so liberating, it might even cause Kurapika to get some sleep and forget about his life. But then Leorio started leaving messages.

They were the usual, typical and poorly constructed messages screamed into the night while Kurapika was trying to sleep, trying to do dirty work, trying to wake himself up with dark, bitter coffee. _Why aren’t you answering?! Are you dead!? I’ll kill you if you don’t pick up your damn phone!!_

Then one night when Kurapika had dismissed his under-men, the phone rang on his desk. He didn’t even have to look at the phone to know who it was. He stopped tying a stray rubber band to make a small tail on his head halfway, and listened to a nearly sobbing Leorio just _pouring_ his heart out; about his life, about Kurapika, about how much he _loved_ him. Kurapika deleted that call.

Some days Leorio just left messages like Kurapika’s phone was his auditory diary. He talked about school, or some old hack at the grocery store being too slow at the reception line, or how he found a baby bird with a broken wing that he nursed to health. He talked about girls, money (money money _money_ ) he talked about Gon and Killua, asked about Melody.

One night, Leorio sent _Are you there? Ha ha, just kidding._ and hung up unceremoniously.

It had become so normal to Kurapika, it became another in-function with Kurapika’s daily life. His co-workers would joke if Leorio was late to call, or Kurapika would plan things ahead of time so he would get Leorio’s daily message after his work was done.

One of the biggest surprises Kurapika ever experienced was when one night Kurapika did not receive a call at all. He checked to see if his phone was on silent (he never touched the volume) or if his phone just didn’t pick up the signal. There was no message, no notification, nothing. And for the first time in a very long time Kurapika felt like something was missing that night.

Kurapika worried about Leorio that night.

The next night was an even bigger shock, for several reasons.

—

_Hey, Kurapika…If you haven’t gotten the news already, I’m in the next election to become Chairman. Don’t ask how this happened, I’m not even sure I know how this happened…Not that you would ask. This really isn’t even the point of my call. This call really had a purpose this time, and for some, unimaginable reason, I’m pissed off you didn’t pick up._

_Gon…Gon is…Gon needs you. Gon needs us. Something went wrong, horribly,_ horribly _wrong. I can’t even describe it without feeling queasy. It’s not anything I’ve ever seen before, not in my books or experience. Not even the most skilled doctors can help him._

 _Killua’s a wreck. I don’t know that for sure, but I can feel something missing in his voice when I had the chance to talk to him. He seems tied up with his family, something about his_ stupid _butlers keeping him where they want him…All I can do is stand up on stage and yell at people to help Gon._

_That’s only been mildly effective. I’ve got some friends who are working with Killua as well. They say they’ll fix Gon, and I want to believe that, but…_

_I could use your brains right now. We all could use an extra hand. I don’t even know how I’m going to wake up tomorrow. Nothing makes sense. Especially since you’re missing. When the four of us are together— you, me, Gon and Killua, I mean— I feel better, like I can do anything. But now… Now I’m just really pissed off. Where are you?_

_I’m worried about you. Just answer me…_

Where are you?


End file.
